The Endless Road
by UltraMegaStar
Summary: They all decide to go in town but Get Stuck on an endless road will this bring two people closer than ever? Or drive them farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

"The Endless road"

House of Anubis Fan fiction

Written by, NickeyRox4ever and UltraMegaStar

(Joy POV)

I was sitting in my room reading my magazine when Patricia walked in. "Did you tell him?" I asked her as she sat down on her bed.

"Tell who what?" she asked.

"Did you tell Eddie you like him?" I asked her.

"Why would I tell him that! He already knows and I already told you why we aren't together so stop talking about it Yeah?" she said opening her book.

I heard a noise from my computer so I looked at it. The school updated the site again today. I pulled up the page and it was about Vera? "Liar?", I said looking over the page.

"What?" Patricia said certainly confused.

"Mara posted a article about Vera", I said showing her the screen.

"It says she lied about everything on her application?" Patricia said.

A few minutes after reading the article, Mara walked in. "I'm going to kill Eddie!" she exclaimed.

"What did he do this time?" Patricia asked.

"Ok Did you see the profile I did on Vera?" she asked.

"Yeah", I said urging her to continue.

"Mrs. Andrews tells me not to put it on yet so I don't then Eddie tries to convince me to put it online and I decide I might then I realized I shouldn't, So Then Eddie clicks the enter button and now it's on the site. Mr. Sweet is going to expel me!" she exclaimed.

"Eddie has once again ruined someone else's life", Patricia said leaving the room.

"Patricia!" I yelled after just as the door slammed behind her. "I don't think they will expel you if you wrote the truth", I said honestly.

"Thanks Joy I better find a way to get that off the site before I get into any more trouble", Mara said then walked out the door.

I grab my backpack, "Since they are off I might be able to catch Fabs before he heads into town with Nina." I said to myself walking to Fabians room. I walked down the stairs just to see Alfie holding some kind of Chemical? "Alfie what are you doing?" I asked then he jumped and dropped the bottle.

"Ah", he screamed then saw it was me, "Joy don't sneak up on people like that!", he said looking at the bottle he just broke. "Great", he said sarcastically heading to his room.

"Alfie!" I called after him only to get answered by a door slam. "Uh Alfie", I groaned stepping around his mess and walking to Fabian and Eddies room. I knocked on the door and then walked in and saw Fabian looking at his computer. "Hey Fabs", I said.

"Good luck trying to get him away from that!" Eddie said from his bed.

"Yeah?" Fabian asked me.

"Are you going into town later?" I asked.

"Yeah with Nina", he answered, "Why?" he asked.

"Oh I was wondering if I could ride with you because I don't want to go by myself and Patricia is looking for Eddie and Mara is-" I said then got interrupted.

"Patricia was looking for me?" Eddie said smirking. He got up and walked out the room…..?

"Uh well ….. sure" he said.

"Ok", I said. I walked out the door and smiled. I can't wait till we go.

(Mara POV)

"Mara why would you put false information online with out discussing it with me first?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I-", I said then got interrupted.

"She probably just wants me gone. So she doesn't have a curfew because Trudy let them come and go as they please", Vera said.

"No I-" I said then got interrupted.

"Mara the curfew is set no matter if Vera leaves or not", Mr. Sweet said.

"I know But-", I said then got interrupted AGAIN!

"Mara why did you write that about me did I not cook your eggs the way you like them?" Vera asked innocently.

"How did you come up with the idea to do Vera?" Mr. Sweet answered.

"I asked her too!" Mrs. Andrews said. Mr. Sweet and Vera turned to her.

"Why did you tell her to post false information?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I didn't ask her to post it. I just told her to let me talk to you first then I would decide if she should post it or not", Mrs. Andrews said.

"Eddie Did It!" I exclaimed.

"Eddie! He is just under the influence of Patricia I highly doubt he would do something like this me and his father are great friends", Mr. Sweet said. "Take down the site and no more of this rebellious behavior or I will expel you! Have I made myself clear?" he said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Apologize to Vera!" he said.

"Sorry", I said walking out of his office. I walked to the lounge and saw Amber talking to her dad or something. "Amber what are you still doing here?" I asked.

"What?" she said hanging up her phone.

"Was that your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah! I asked him to boost my allowance so I could go shopping with Nina this afternoon", she said. "Have you seen Nina today?" she asked.

"She was at the house earlier I'll check if you like?" I said.

"Thanks", she said walking off to the bathroom. Where did this Ping-Pong table come from? Anyway… I walked outside and saw a man in a long cloche walking toward the Frobisher Library. I paid no mind to it and walked to the house. When I walked through the door I saw shattered glass on the floor. I decide to see where Nina was first before I could tell Vera. She probably hates me now so I might have to clean it up by myself. I walked up the stair and knocked on Nina and Ambers room door.

"Come in", I heard Nina say. I opened the door and saw Nina looking at a small piece of paper.

"Nina? What are you doing?" I asked walking into the room.

"Nothing!", she said hiding the note under her pillow.

"OK? Amber told me to come find you she said you were going shopping with her?" I said.

"Yeah! Me, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia are going to town", she said.

"Patricia?" I asked puzzled, "Is going shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah", she said then she grabbed the note out from under her pillow. "I have to talk to Fabian! Bye", she said walking out the door.

"Bye?" I said as she ran out the door. Well that was odd maybe I should write a paper on Nina…. That's Actually a good idea. She is very secretive like Patricia said once before. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and started typing : Nina is American and she came right when My friend Joy left. She acts secretive like she is hiding something I am going to find out WHAT?.

After I typed that Eddie walked into the room. "You could knock!" I complained as he stood in front of me.

"Have you seen Patricia?" he asked.

"No she left earlier looking for you and Eddie the teachers almost expelled me for what YOU did", I said yelling YOU.

"Hey don't yell at me it's not like you did much to stop me!" he said walking out the door.

"I did try to stop you", I said annoyed as he slammed the door shut. Uh how does Patricia like him!

(Fabian POV)

Oh no Nina is going to be mad I accidentally invited Joy. It's not like I could say no, That's not me and she's one of my best friends. I walked out of my room and saw glass shattered. What happened here oh well it has to wait I have to tell Nina Joy's coming with us. I walked around the glass then ran up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room. When I opened the door no one was there maybe she went to the Frobisher Library. I went down stairs and found Nina looking at the shattered glass. "Nina?" I said to her.

She turned and looked at me, "Hey Fabian", she smiled.

"I have to tell you something", I said.

"Me too", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I found a clue the dollhouse lit up again and this note was there", she said handing me a note. I read it: you may think this is Rubis but to find the house of Anubis you have to be smart and swiftly. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know it's not really a clue but it might be a warning? I'm not really sure", Nina said. "Oh yeah what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I invited Joy to come", I said.

"Ok", Nina said obviously faking a smile.

"I can tell her we're not going", I suggested.

"No it's fine …. I have to find Patricia so we can leave", she said then headed out the front door. Great Fabian Now you feel guilty. I walked around the broken glass into me and Eddies room and laid on my bed. I grabbed my laptop to try to find out what that last clue meant? Just then Patricia walked in.

"Have you seen Eddie?" she asked.

"No but Nina is looking for you", I said.

"Why?" she said.

"I don't know she just said she was looking for you", I said.

"Have you seen Eddie?" she asked again.

"No he left earlier because he heard you was looking for him", I said she looked confused, "Joy", I said.

"Oh well I'll go find Nina and see what she wants", Patricia said walking out the door.

(Jerome POV)

I walked in to the Anubis house and saw Patricia and Eddie arguing AGAIN! I walked passed them and saw glass shattered on the floor. "Alfie", I laughed walking off to my room.

When I got to the door I heard Alfie yelling, "How COULD THEY KICK ME I'm a ninja". What is he doing? "Ha I'm trolling you", Alfie laughed. What? I walked in.

"Alfie? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh this noob is-", he stopped mid-sentence, "Did you enjoy practicing with your new ping pong buddy?" he asked shutting off his computer so I couldn't see what he was on.

"What were you on?" I asked him.

"Oh just Alien attack", he said smiling guiltily.

"Actually I don't want to know", I said walking back out the door. Once I got out I heard "who lives in a pinapple under the sea?" coming from the room.

"Sponge-Bob Square-Pants", I hear Alfie scream. Oh Alfie!

I walked into the living quarters and find Joy and Patricia talking while Eddie is on his phone. "You know what we really need in this house?" Eddie said looking up from his phone.

"You gone!", Patricia said annoyed.

"No Yacker! We need a TV", he said.

"This is school you don't have TV in school", Patricia said. Joy walked out of the living quarters.

"I'm surprised you know what TV means", Eddie said.

"I'm British not stupid!" she said pulling out her phone.

"We do need a TV", I said looking at the boring living quarters.

"Yeah if only Victor left. We could totally get a TV. He is the only person around here that is not fair", Eddie said.

"That's because he is the only one who gives you punishment. The rest of the teachers love you. You're a teachers pet", Patricia said.

"I am Not a teacher's pet!" Eddie yelled annoyed.

"Yeah whatever", she said looking back at her phone.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed that the entrance to the cellar was open. "I haven't seen this since last semester", I said to myself. I bent down and looked in it. It wouldn't hurt to see what it looks like now. I went down the way and shut the thing behind me so I wouldn't get caught.

(Patricia POV)

I was sitting on the couch looking at my phone when Amber ran in. "Do you know where Nina is?" she asked.

"No, Why?" I asked.

"She was suppose to meet me at the school thirty minutes ago and did you see that broken glass in the hall way?" she asked.

"Yeah I saw it", I said.

"Ready", Nina said walking up to us with a book in her hand and a bag on her shoulder.

"Where's Fabian?" Amber asked.

"Probably with Joy", Nina said annoyed. Eddie laughed we all looked at him.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" Amber said.

"It is funny if you liked him why don't you just tell him!" Eddie said looking at me. Oh great! (note sarcasm) I just rolled my eyes as Fabian and Joy walked in laughing.

"You ready?" Fabian asked.

"I thought it was you, Nina, and me?" Joy said. "Who's all coming", she asked.

"You, Nina, Me, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia", Fabian said.

"And me", Eddie said.

"When was that established?" I asked.

"Yeah you should come", Joy said giving me this weird look.

"Great Now where's Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Here", Alfie said in a high pitch voice.

"Let's go then", Joy said dragging Fabian behind her as Nina fumed. We all just trailed along behind her.


	2. Muddy Puddles

"The Endless road"

House of Anubis Fan fiction

Written by, NickeyRox4ever and UltraMegaStar

(Disclaimer I don't own HOA But I wish I did then I could troll people like the writers do)

**Nina P.O.v**

Were on our way to town Eddies driving everyone keeps telling him hes driving wrong hmm looks right to me (AN: I think British people drive differently Correct me if im mistaken) Eddie Pulls the car to a stop

"heh Guys I don't know how to tell you this but were out of gas" he scratched his head nervously The car was filled with "what's" and "Eddie you suck" and "Just go to a gas station' Oh Amber

"Well lets just start walking I mean you guys no these roads right?" I say

"Yeah sure…." And they all start getting out except Amber who looks horrified but just as surely get out and starts walking

"Well were just suppose to leave my Car!" Eddie screams at us

"Yes Or you can push it back to the house" I shrug he continues with us running ahead with Patricia, Joy and Fabian. My Fabian. Suddenly they all just start giggle ling and pointing at Alfie must be some inside joke. Then why aren't I in on it. I walk up to them and they all quickly shut up and try to hold there laughter in Patricia failing as well as Eddie I look over to see Joy standing rather close to Fabian. That little witch thinks she can come and steal my Fabian Ill show her he he. I see a puddle Come into view and a plan forms in my head "Hey Joy can I ask you something?" I give my best fake smile

"Sure" She walks over to me "What's up?" Good right were I want her

3

2

1

*Splash*

"Ahhh!" Joy shrieks getting covered with mud/rain water that will teach her I lean closer to her face

"Fabians Mine" I wisper and start walking away when Fabian confronts me

"Nina why did you do that to Joy!" He yelled

"Um….it was a accident?" I have question ringing from my voice

"Just leave Joy alone Were only friends" he states Helping Mrs Sunshine out of the puddle and giving her his Jacket I scoff walking back to Amber and Alfie

**Alfie P.O.v**

Oh gosh Ninas Coming over here Um act natural and she wont push you into a puddle heh wait a second I look around Didn't we just pass that sign like 2 hours ago

"Hey guys?" I yell out for my friends who were apparently leaving me "GUYS!"

"What's the matter?" Amber asks me walking back toward me

"Didn't we just pass that sign?"

"How should I know" Yeah why did I ask amber again We head back to the group and continue walking

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**Jerome P.O.v**

**I Just finished Booby trapping the cellar so when victor goes back down there he'll get a little surprise heh I continue making my way up and shut the door only to find Mara standing right there. Uh Oh im busted**

"**What were you doing in the cellar?" She questioned me**

"**Umm Dusting" I lied**

"**No you weren't you never dust you always get Alfie to" she states psh liar I dust…sometimes "Maybe I should right A documentary on You" She pushes through me and goes into the cellar Darn im Busted I follow her **

"**See nothing" I quickly say standing in front of her**

"**Very Interesting….." she looks around a little bit "What are these?" She picks up some kind of chemical and smells it "Interesting…." she grabs he recorder and presses play "Interesting victor has some sort of chemical mixing going on I wonder what else he's hiding?"**

"**Mara maybe we should go before Victor comes down here?" I ask her she shakes her head**

"**No im not quite finished here yet" She pulls out a testing tube from her bag and puts some of the chemicals in it "There that should do it" She puts in in her bag "Lets get out of here" She says just as someone starts coming into the cellar **

"**Hide!" I yell We hide just enough so whoever it is cant see us but we can see them **


	3. More Amulets

"The Endless Road"

House of Anubis Fan-Fiction part 3

Written by: NickeyRox4ever and UltraMegaStar

_**Disclaimer : I do not own House of Anubis if I did Peddie would already be together and Patricia wouldn't be this stubborn.**_

(Amber POV)

We have been walking for hours and we are getting nowhere. "Didn't we just pass that sign?" Alfie said from behind me.

"Huh?" Patricia said looking up from her phone.

"Does your phone work?" I asked looking at Patricia.

"No bad reception I suppose", Patricia said.

"Then what are you doing Yacker?" Eddie asked looking at her phone from behind.

"Just looking at the map to find out where we are Slime Ball", she said flicking his head.

"Ow Yacker we are in the middle of the road and you have to put up a front?" he asked.

Patricia groaned and walked ahead of our group. I was looking around and saw a man in a cloke standing in the forest about a mile beside us on the right. "Is that a man?" I asked pointing toward it and turning my head toward the group.

"Amber Come on there is no one there and I want to get home and change", Joy said motioning toward her muddy clothes from when Nina knocked her in a muddle. She shouldn't have been trying to split up Fabina.

"But don't you-" I stopped midsentence because the man was gone, "Where did he go?" I asked looking around.

"Come on Amber", Alfie said walking beside me. We continued walking I was so jumpy I'm sure everyone noticed.

(Eddie POV)

Every few miles Amber would jump and almost hit me. "Calm down Amber", I said.

"I'm not a dog!" she said flipping her hair and walking over to Nina, Joy and Fabian.

"I never said you was?" I muttered confused.

"Why did you even come anyway?" Patricia said walking beside me.

"You would of missed me if I wasn't here", I said laughing.

"Uh No I wouldn't have. The car malfunctioned because you kept driving on the wrong side of the road", Patricia said. "I'm glad it broke down or else we would have been in a crash because you literally CAN'T drive", she said laughing.

"I was driving right!" I defended. "I was suppose to ride on the right side of the road", I said.

"Maybe they do that in America but here we drive on the left side of the road", Patricia said looking down at her phone.

"Why are you always on your phone your worser then Amber!" I said.

" "Worser' isn't a word cockroach", Patricia said.

"Yeah it is", I said.

"No it's not", Patricia said stopping and getting in my face.

"Yes it is", I said a little bit louder.

"No it's not", she Yelled.

"GUYS please stop we have been walking for hours and we don't want to hear your arguing", Fabian said. Geezz look who's grumpy.

"Fabs is right you two fight too much", Joy said.

"I bet you couldn't go the rest of the way back with out arguing once", Alfie said.

"I can but Eddie can't because he is a stupid boy", Patricia said.

"I can Because I'm not a stupid girl!" I said looking at Patricia.

"Whoever loses has to ask out Victor!" Alfie said.

"What?" me and Patricia said in unison.

"Afraid your going to lose?" Alfie asked laughing.

"No", we said again in unison.

"Great the bet starts now!" Alfie said then pulled out his phone, "Does anyone know how to get Roblox on the phone?" he asked. Oh Alfie only him….

(Mara POV)

Me and Jerome hid in a cabinet. "This is small", Jerome complained whispering.

"Shush", I whispered.

"Those rotten brats braking glass and just leaving it", I heard Victor grumble. I opened the cabinet a little so I could see what he was doing. He tripped over something and Jerome was trying to hold in his laughter. "Those no-good rotten kids booby-trapped the entrance", he said grabbing a broom and knock down all the 'traps'.

"Jerome?" I whispered scolded.

"I couldn't help it", he whispered back.

I saw Victor playing with a shelf then opening the wall. I saw how he got in then waited till he walked in. I turned to Jerome. "Lets follow him", I said to Jerome as I got out of the cabinet and did the numbers at the top then I walked in and Jerome ran in after me.

"Mara! This looks old?" Jerome said looking around the room.

"Don't touch any thing!", I said then I heard some thing dropping. "Jerome", I yelled turning around to see he knock down a picture.

"I didn't do it!" he said then I looked behind him and saw amulets.

"What's that?" I said looking them over.

"Nina said they were hers I knew she was lying maybe this is more sibuna junk!" Jerome said.

"Sibuna?" I questioned.

"Yeah last semester when Joy was missing, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie were part of Sibuna and they tried to find out stuff about the house and other stuff and there was Rufus who tried to kill us with these bugs. I wasn't part of there group I just know what I experienced and what I got out of Alfie", Jerome said taking a amulet and putting it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you want to know what they are up too?" he asked.

".. Yeah", I said putting one around my neck. I hope nothing bad happens


	4. Mean Girls

"The Endless Road"

House of Anubis Fan-Fiction part 3

Written by: NickeyRox4ever and UltraMegaStar

**Mara P.O.v**

I got this bad feeling in my gut as soon as I put it on. Like someone or something was telling me to take it off and leave now but the curiosity got the best of me.

Me and Jerome opened up some kind of book shelf. We walk along passing A little bridge thing, and a Big room till we finally get to an end but this room is even creepier.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I whisper to Jerome. He ignored me

"I knew they were Up to something" Jerome mumbles and walks around it trying to figure it out.

"What?" I question

"Oh nothing….." Jerome states "Nothing at all….."

**JOY P.O.v**

We have been walking for ages wait scratch that longer than ages! I'm still a little wet and Nina seems to thin I'm the devil. And not to mention Eddie and Patricia's little bet with Alfie. They keep trying to get each other to crack and is getting annoying why don't they just kiss and start going out already. Everyone know they like each other. I hear giggling and turn around to see Amber and Nina staring at me whispering and giggling. RUDE!

"You know staring is rude" I tell them they just laugh and continue to whisper.

"Ignore them…" Alfie tells me "That's what I do when some ones mean to me"

"Thanks but its kind of hard when there whispering so LOUDLY" I yelled the last part. They huffed and ran up to Fabian.

"They will get over it" he patted me on the shoulder and ran up to check on Eddie and Patricia's Bet.

I seriously don't get why Nina's is being so mean to me. Its not like I'm that rude to her! She just needs to understand I like Fabian and that's something you cant change. No matter how hard I try I just keep getting reeled back in like a fish. I don't do it on purpose. And I know no matter how hard I try he will always pick Nina over me. Because well I'm Joy and no one likes me they all hate me and wish I would die (**AN : To all you Joy haters I mean don't you have a heart. Seriously die? And don't say I'm making it up I have seen it with my own eyes) But I cant just die that would be to easy for them like I'm giving up and letting them win. Well I'm never going to give up. Even if I end up alone forever…**


	5. Phone Problems

"The Endless road"

House of Anubis Fan fiction part 4

Written by, NickeyRox4ever and UltraMegaStar

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis sorry I wish I did but if I did it would be that popular because I get writer's block a lot and I don't know much about Egyptian artifacts or how British people talk. Anyway Hope you enjoy this story….**

**(Alfie POV)**

We continued down the road with Nina and Amber mumbling and giggling. Patricia and Eddie avoiding each other. Joy being awfully quite. I was looking at my phone. … Did that Noob DELETE ME! "Hey I'm On a phone This ISN'T FAIR", I yelled which caused everyone to look at me.

"Alfie What are you even doing?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed putting away my phone.

"Why does everyone like to use their phone so they can avoid talking to people", Eddie said looking at Patricia then everyone else.

"I don't play on my phone because Victor destroyed it and I haven't got a new one yet", Joy said then looks back down toward the ground. We continue walking.

"I have a phone but I'm not constantly on it", Eddie said as he looks down in his pocket.

"What's in your pocket", I asked laughing.

"Huh?" he said looking up. I point toward his pocket. "Nothing" he said walking a little ways ahead.

"I bet You and Patricia couldn't get along and NOW you are ignoring each other. I change the bet you have to give me your phone and talk to each other or you will both have to ask out Victor", I smirked as they glared at me.

"NO", they exclaimed in Unison.

"Forfeit means you both have to ask him", I laughed.

"Alfie read my Lips N-O", Patricia said.

"I agree with Yacker you can't make us ask out Victor if we don't give you our phone and talk to each other", Eddie said agreeing with Patricia.

"Chicken", I said then started doing the chicken dance, "Bock Bock CHICKEN", I exclaimed. Joy, and Fabian were laughing as Amber and Nina were looking at me like I didn't have a head.

"Fine I'll Do it", Patricia gave in giving me her phone.

"Eddie is a CHICKEN", I laughed.

"Uh I know I'm going to regret this", Eddie mumbled giving me his phone from the pocket he said nothing was in. He he I knew it. I smiled and walked ahead of the group as we continue to walk down the road. "Faster", I said running ahead then running back because I saw a turtle. Those things give me the creeps.

**(Eddie POV)**

We were walking down the road. "Alfie How long have we been walking?" I asked since he had my phone.

"I don't know", he said looking back at his phone. Probably playing that Alien Attack or whatever.

"Yacker how much do you want to bet his phone runs dead from playing that game and he uses ours?" I say to Patricia who is walking beside me.

"I'm not betting on that because you are probably right I'm surprise it hasn't ran out yet", Patricia said. I smirked.

"You think I'm Right?" I said smirking as she frowned.

"No But Alfie is … Predictable", she answered grabbing something out of her pocket. But hiding it from me.

I stop and grab her arm with it in it, "Is that a phone?" I asked trying to grab it from her.

"No", she said trying to hold it away from me. I reach my arm around her a grab it and put it in front of me.

"You have a SPARE phone", Eddie Exclaimed.

"Maybe", she said and I looked into her eyes. Man she looks beautiful I lean in and….

"EDDIE! PATRICIA!" Amber exclaimed then I leaned back. "Your not Suppose to be fighting", Amber said then started walking I look back at Patricia then Amber turns back around, "HURRY UP", she yelled. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked back over to the group as I trailed along behind. I like her she likes me WHY can't she just admit it. When I caught up to the group I noticed the sun was going down.

"It's getting dark how long till we get to a gas station or building", I asked.

"I don't know My phone died", Fabian said.

"I don't HAVE a phone", Joy answered.

"I left my phone at home", Nina said.

"No minutes", Amber complained looking at her nails.

"Alfie?" Patricia said looking at him. Then I remember Patricia Spare Phone in my hand I give it to Fabian.

"I thought you gave your phone to …. Why does this say Patricia on it?" Fabian said confused.

"It's Patricia's spare phone", I said rolling my eyes.

"Who has a spare phone?" Joy questioned.

"I'm always on my phone and I need a extra one just in case Rufus comes and destroys my phone AGAIN", she exclaimed then Nina, Fabian, and Amber glared at her.

"Who's Rufus?" I asked looking at Patricia .

"My … Uh … Uncle", she says.

"Yeah her Uncle … he breaks ….. Like everything", Nina added.

"How many times did he destroy your phone?" I asked.

"Twice", Patricia mumbled.

Everyone was giving me fake smiles except Alfie who was busy with his game. I rolled my eyes knowing there was more to the story then they were telling me. We continued walking and I knew they were lying to me by the way the all tensed up when Patricia mentioned the name.

**(MARA POV)**

Jerome and I were just walking around in this room. "Let's cross this", Jerome motioned toward the bridge. He started to walk toward it but I grabbed his arm.

"No Your not going across this!" I practically yelled. Then we heard some thing coming so we ran back the way we came hiding behind the chair in the room we found the Amulet necklace things at.

"What did they do Now?" Victor grumbled coming out of the tunnel and leaving the room then the cellar.

"Do you think they noticed we weren't there when the other's came back form town?" I asked afraid we were going to get in trouble. I CAN'T get in trouble AGAIN next time they will expel me for sure. Jerome and I left the cellar from a secret passage I had no idea was there. It was out of an oven? This house is full of surprises. When we get out I look at Jerome, "How did you find that secret way to the cellar?" I asked.

"I fell across it that's all", he said walking out of the kitchen to his room. I look around and notice it was really quite. I walk up to my room but stop upon hearing Victor and Vera talking.

"They did the Chemical challenge", he said I scrunched up my face in confusion what are they talking about? "They think they finished the task and they have no idea I have been in the tunnel", Victor said. They? Who is he talking about?

"What I called you up for was that I haven't seen any of the Anubis students all day!" Vera said. I had to roll my eyes at that she saw me this morning. She must really be mad about that paper still. Based on how their talking I'm believing there really is some thing not right with her.

"Good those no good Brats have finally left for a few hours now I have some peace and quite", Victor said then I heard foot steps coming toward me. "Wait Vera", Victor all of a sudden yells.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Clean up that broken glass Lewis is in big trouble when he gets back I have a toothbrush with his name on it", Victor said then I heard more foot steps so I run though the Girls hall way door and straight to my room. I take out my laptop and type Victor and Vera are looking through tunnels in the cellar that lie behind a shelf which is behind another shelf. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber have a secret club called Sibuna and they tried to find out stuff about the house. Jerome and I 'Mara Jaffray' searched the tunnels and found a hole with a single bridge. Victor has also completed some kind of Chemical task and I have to find out WHAT the are talking about -Mara Jaffray.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW**


	6. Sweets Car

"The Endless road"

House of Anubis Fan fiction

Written by, NickeyRox4ever and UltraMegaStar

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. :( **

**(Jerome Pov)**

I lay in my bed as I think of Mara. I quickly get up and snoop around Alfie's things. I hear a bang coming from upstairs so I go to investigate. I run upstairs and find Victor and Vera gone well isn't that strange… I go to Mara's room to check on her. When I open the door she quickly shuts her laptop off.

"Hey Jerome" She says shoving her laptop under her pillow.

"What were you doing?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Um I was um playing on roblox this new game Alfie showed me….but I'm done now" She says sitting up on her bed. Since when does she talk to Alfie?

"Alfie? You hang out with Alfie?" I eye her.

"Um did I say Alfie I meant …. Joy" Oh.

"Oh ok….. So …. Wanna make out"

"What did you say?" She eyed me.

"Uh …" Did I say that out loud, "Nothing?" I exclaimed then walked out of her room and walking to my room. What's happening to me?

**(****Patricia Pov****)**

"So … this is boring", I told Eddie trying to make conversation because Alfie added that to this stupid bet, me and my ego couldn't get called a chicken so I agreed. I'm not scared of nothing.

"Why come I just now found out about you having an uncle?" Eddie asked. Not the good subject to bring up.

"I'm sure you have aunts and uncles you haven't discussed with me", I answered.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "That name sounds so familiar. I think my dad knew someone by that name", Eddie answered, "But most people called him Rena Zelderman." I stated choking on air, "Yacker are you ok?" he asked as I continued to choke. I subsided moments later. "What happened?" He asked.

"Were you choking him?" Joy questioned me. I rolled my eyes.

"No", I replied annoyed.

We continued walking in silence till Alfie shouted, "NO, MY phone died!" he looked at us glaring, "I'm using yours" then he grabbed my phone out of his pocket and started typing…

"I wish we could call someone", Joy answered…

"We could call someone to pick us up!" Eddie exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't think of that before"

"I believe it, you are stupid" I laughed.

"You didn't think of it either" I stopped laughing rolling my eyes and glaring.

"Give me you phone!" Joy shouted at Alfie. Alfie grudgely gave up the phone. Joy dialed a number. "Hello … Yeah it's Joy … Can you come pick us up …. Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie … and Nina and Amber …. Thanks so much Bye … Their coming to pick us up", Joy answered leaping with Joy.

"You could have used Patricia's that Fabian took", Alfie muttered.

"Who did you even call?" I asked.

"Mara"

"Mara doesn't have a license?" I answered concerned for my safety; I have to get in the car with her.

"She said Jerome was going to drive" Joy replied. Oh Boy.

"Who actually trusts Jerome to drive us home safely?" I said. Fabian snorted.

"Yeah who is to say he isn't working for Rufus again." Fabian joked.

"Why would Jerome be working for your uncle? Did he need a job or something?" Eddie asked, Fabian froze.

"Uh …", he stuttered. Great work Fabian, make everything suspious.

I signed annoyed, "What's going on?" Eddie asked.

**(****Mara POV****)**

I sighed getting out of bed and heading to Jerome's room, I hope he'll help. I arrived moments later knocking on his door. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Hey can you drive me to pick up ... Well most of the other people who live here?" I asked.

"Sure", he answered more eagerly then I figured.

"Alright! Hurry it's getting late. It's harder to see at night", I replied. We walked into the hallway quietly walking out the front door. We made it to Mr. Sweet's car. "Why are we at Mr. Sweets' car?" I asked. Jerome proceeded to ignore me and hop in the driver seat opening the passenger's seat. "We're going to get in trouble", I exclaimed. He sighed grabbing my arm and yanking me in closing my door.

"We will if you keep screaming we are", Jerome answered starting up the car.

"I'm guessing you do this a lot", I answered. Jerome just laughed to himself pulling out of the school gates and on the main road.

**(****Eddie POV****)**

Ok what are they not telling me! "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing", Patricia tried to make it sound obvious, but I know something was off.

"Is your uncle a drug dealer or something?" I asked.

Patricia sighed in relief, "Yeah, It's quite embarrassing".

Everyone nodded in agreement, I didn't buy it, but I let it go for now. "So When do you th-" Suddenly a car came rushing down the road. We all tried to run to the side I grabbed Patricia and jumped to the side of the road landing in a muddy puddle as I heard a scream and a sound of a body being hit by the car.

**Sorry for the short-late chapter, I wasn't really inspired and I was in a rush to post the next chapter for you guys that read it. And yesterday I think fan fiction was having updates so I couldn't post it. Thanks for reading! Review.**


End file.
